Don't Kill the Messenger!
by SilverSakuraStorm
Summary: "Whoa, whoa, whoa,don't kill the messenger. I'm only relaying the message, not saying it." "Technically you are." Travis makes Connor ask Katie to the Fourth of July fireworks for him. What Travis doesn't expect is the best night of his life. Tratie fluff


**Don't Kill the Messenger!**

* * *

"Please, Connor? Just this once?" Travis Stoll pleaded to his brother.

Connor Stoll wasn't convinced. "I know you like Katie and what-not, but do _I_ really have to be the guy to ask her to the Fourth of July fireworks _for_ you?"

"You know Katie hates me and you!"

"Yeah, emphasis on the 'me_ and _you,'" Connor said. "We've done so many pranks together that we've practically became a word: Travis-and-Connor-Stoll"

"Please, Connor? Please? I promise that I'll give you 1/8 of my loot next time we go pillaging."

At that Connor paused his annoyance of his brother's pleads. "…Make that 1/3 and I'm in."

Travis face then lit up. "Thanks Connor! Make sure to remind me next time we find loot!" He than ran off with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Honestly…" He then put on his mischievous smile again and ran off to find Katie Gardner.

~.~.~

"Hey, Gardner," Connor said to Katie.

Katie looked up from her close observation of a strawberry and immediately an annoyed expression crossed her face. "What do you want, Connor?"

"Oh, just to invite you to a fine night of watching Fourth of July fireworks," Connor grinned. "Just imagine: you sitting on a red and white towel, looking up at wondrous fireworks, while a handsome fellow has his arm wrapped around your neck. Doesn't sound like a wonderful thing?" He flashed a giant grin.

The next thing Katie said caught him off-guard: "This is for Travis, isn't it Connor?"

"Tr-Travis?" Connor said. "I don't know what you're-"

"Oh, please," Katie said. "It's about the most obvious thing since Percy and Annabeth. My half-brothers and sisters already have a bet on when he's gonna make his move, but this is just totally lame. They were expecting things like a stolen plastic bracelet to holding hands while walking to the dining pavilion, not…this. He's such a blockhead, and you're an idiot to be doing this, Connor."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Connor said, "don't kill the messenger. I'm only relaying the message, not saying it."

"Technically, you are." Katie said, then she sighed. "Just tell him I said OK and tell me if he wets his pants in happiness."

Connor grinned. "Roger that, Gardner."

"Now get lost, Connor, before I send the strawberries after you."

~.~.~

It was after dinner and only an hour to the fireworks when Connor dropped the news to Travis. "She said yes?" Travis asked. "She did? She actually did?"

"For the third time, yes, Katie said yes," Connor said. "Now go be a happy couple and don't disgrace us Stolls." He paused, then quickly added: "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you this, but I requested for a special surprise at the end of the fireworks show."

"Wait," Travis stopped his happiness. "What surprise?"

"If I tell you, then the surprise will be ruined!" Connor said. "I gotta go! See you back at the cabin!" Travis watched his brother run off to wherever he was going, sighed, then pushed his hands into his pockets and casually walked to the beach while trying to contain his happiness.

"Hey there, Travis," Katie said, making Travis' heart skip a beat when he saw her.

"Hey there, Katie," Travis managed to get those words out of his mouth.

Katie put her hands on her hips. "Well, are you going to just stand there or help me spread out this blanket?" she said, indicating to the wrinkled up fuzzy green blanket next to her.

"Oh! Um, sure…" Travis said. He immediately grabbed for the closest corner, but Katie grabbed that corner too. Her soft hand brushed against his bony one. Travis' hand let go of that corner and ran to the other side. Quickly, they spread it out and sat on it. Katie was on the right, Travis was on the left. There was at least 10 inches of space between them.

Katie gave Travis a look. "Aren't we supposed to be on a date?" she asked, then scooted herself closer to Travis. An awkward silence stood for about half an hour, then the fireworks started, shattering the silence.

_BOOM! Boom-Boom! Crack! Fsshhhhh…_

Finally, midway through a giant _BOOM! _that created a giant picture of Zeus throwing a lightening bolt, Katie spoke. "I knew that you liked me, Travis."

"W-wait," Travis said. "What?"

"Being friends with Aphrodite kids does something to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I first found out, I was kind of shocked. I mean, how can somebody even like me?"

"Well, you're pretty, you got nerve, you can handle kids quite well…"

"I wasn't asking you, Travis."

"Oh, right, rhetorical question. Carry on, then."

"Slowly, and I don't know how it happened, I started noticing things. A dimple on your cheek when you grin, that glint in your eye, stuff like that." Katie paused. "I realized I was falling for you."

Those words echoed in Travis' mind. He looked at Katie's face, which was bathed in a temporary red glow of a firework. It quickly disappeared and was replaced with a white glow.

"My siblings knew these facts way before me and they've tried to play matchmaker. You remember that time I tried to pull a prank on you?"

Travis laughed a hasty laugh. "Y-yeah. Sorry that it backfired on you."

Katie smiled. "It's okay. I was happy to see you're laughing face, even if it was mocking me." She paused as she moved another inch closer to Travis. "My siblings also tried to think what and when you were gonna make your move. I believe that they started at least 5 weeks ago."

"Well, I did make my move now, so who betted for 5 weeks."

"This doesn't count," Katie said solemnly. "They were expecting romantic walks or something. Not a bribed Connor skipping over to ask for an embarrassed Travis."

"S-sorry…"

"It's fine," Katie said. "They'll just wait until you make your second move." Right after she said that, she scooted one more inch towards Travis so now her hand was brushing against his. Travis tried to pull his hand away, but Katie grabbed his hand with her own hand. She then leaned her head against Travis' shoulder. Travis felt heat rise up to his face. "Relax, Travis. We're on a freaking date," Katie's voice whispered. So Travis' shoulders relaxed and his hand squeezed Katie's. They watched some more fireworks light up the sky, when Travis felt enough confidence to do what he was going to do next.

"Katie…" Travis said.

"Yes, Travis?" Katie said, lifting her head off his shoulder and looking at him.

"Somebody in Demeter is going to be happy."

"W-wait, what? Travis, I don't know what you're-mmph!" Katie was cut off short when suddenly Travis leaned over with his eyes closed…and kissed her. First came the shock, then came the utter happiness. Katie kissed back with as much effort as Travis was putting into his.

_CRACK!_

A loud crack broke the two apart. They looked up, only to see a glimmering red heart. In the heart was a few words, written in curling green sparks: _T.S. Loves K.G._

"Connor," Travis simply said. "So that was his stupid surprise."

"Well," Katie said. "I think it's sweet." They looked at each other again, and their lips met again.

_This is the best night of my life..._

* * *

**A Tratie one-shot for no special occasion except for that I felt like doing it. And this is also my first PJO fan fiction... Wow, I was expect me posting a multi-chapter PJO fic first, not Traitie fluff. Ah well, hopefully you like it and review.**


End file.
